


A Friendship Broken and Repaired

by later_than_the_rabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Glasses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, sherlock likes glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_than_the_rabbit/pseuds/later_than_the_rabbit
Summary: Sherlock doesn't know when to quit when it comes to your personal boundaries





	A Friendship Broken and Repaired

You had awoken to the lazy patter of the raindrops falling over London and Baker Street on a cool, Sunday morning. Today was a lazy day and you felt content in curling up in the flat above with the boys, a book in your hands and a fire in the fireplace. Well you were until you went to put in your contacts and found them missing. Sure you had put them back in your tiny bathroom the night before, you looked around your bedroom and within the bathroom cupboards. Even your spare contacts had disappeared. Frustrated, you pulled out the glasses you had for these emergencies from your bedside table and made your way up the seventeen steps to ask Sherlock and John if they had seen them around, messy bedhead and raggy pajamas be damned. 

“Sherlock! John!” Your voice echoed throughout the flat and you could hear the murmuring of Sherlock’s baritone voice in the kitchen, along with something that sounded vaguely like ‘John’s out’. “I can’t find my contacts. Have you seen...them?” Upon entering the kitchen, you trailed off your question and anger surged through your body. You had found Sherlock and your contacts in the kitchen, well, more like you had found Sherlock with a pipette putting drops of who knows what into your contacts cases and hence, on your contacts. “Sherlock?” 

“Hm?” He barely registered the angry waver of your tone and continued to drop whatever it was onto your contacts.

“What are you doing to my contacts? I need them!”

“Experiment. I needed to see how quickly hydrochloric acid will react with the contact lens cleaning solution on the lenses. It’s for a case.” He didn’t even look up from the table, instead just waved his unoccupied hand nonchalantly around the flat in place of an eye roll. “Obviously.”.

“I don’t care about your case! You can’t just take these things! I need them to work and read and see, you bork!” Your face had now become flushed with your boiling blood, eyes in a frenzy and your posture furious and irritated as Sherlock continued to experiment on your contacts. You couldn’t stand it. You grabbed a tea towel and threw it over the now useless contacts and pulled Sherlock's chair, along with Sherlock away from the table, causing him to protest with a series of whines. 

“Hey!”

“I needed them Sherlock! What if I took your microscope?”

“Nonsense Y/N, it’s far too heavy for you to take.” You scoffed and made your way back to the entrance of the kitchen whilst Sherlock stood. “Anyway, I’ve gathered enough evidence about you to know that you had a pair of glasses somewhere for these...” He put down the pipette and looked towards you, his eyes widening minutely and a faint blush dusting his angled cheekbones as he finished his sentence, “... situations.” 

Sherlock had never seen you in anything but your generic pair of washed, worn skinny jeans and loose-fitting button shirt hanging undone over a plain tee-shirt, hair in a messy bun or ponytail with your feet clad with odd socks (he never understood your preference for socks). Now, he saw you in your most messy (but comfortable) jammies, which consisted of worn-in, plaid, blue and red flannel trousers and an oversized graphic tee with the Star Wars logo plastered over it, both of these thoroughly holed, stained and absolutely too big on you. 

The shirt reached your mid thighs alone and the pant cuffs had to be rolled up several times to stop you from tripping over them. Your narrow feet were bare from socks, allowing your mint green toenails to be exposed to the chilly flat and your slightly wavy Y/H/C hair was loose from its usual hair tie, instead falling past your shoulders in a messy array of kinks and knots, one side flattened from sleep. You saw his eyes scan your unmade appearance but quickly becoming transfixed on the glasses perched on your dainty nose. The tortoise shell frames encircling your bright round Y/E/C, making them seem darker than their usual shade and the turquoise arms of the glasses caressing your face, becoming hidden by the unruliness of your hair. 

“Sherlock?” He had been staring at your face for an uncomfortable period of time now, causing your anger to slowly melt into concern as he stood stock-still for a couple of minutes. “Sherlock!”

“Hm? Oh yes Y/N, what do you want? John’s gone out but he’ll be back shortly. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some contacts to acquire since the last attempt of my experiment is now irrelevant.” Just like that, your anger resurfaced like a wildfire. As he tried to make his way past you, you grabbed his bicep hard enough to earn a yelp from Sherlock. “What are you doing?” He looked down at your petite figure and saw your eyes through the frames of the glasses, shrouded with anger, and he shied away from you slightly.

“You are not leaving this flat for anything until you apologise to me for destroying my contacts Sherlock! You can’t just run away from this, I needed them!”

“I don’t see what the problem is really. You have your glasses after all.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as you released your grip and he flopped onto his chair by the fire, not wanting to experience your iron grip again.

“Oh my God! Do you not have any respect for other people things? No don’t answer that it was rhetoric, of course you don’t!” Sherlock just glared at you as he began to sulk in his chair and by now you were fuming with irritation. How dare he just go into your room and take your lenses? “Hang on…”

“Yes Y/N what now? You’ve pulled me away from my experiment and now your thinking is driving me mad. What is it?” Sherlock’s snapping did nothing to pull you away from your musing as you settled yourself in John’s chair.

“How’d you get into my room? When did you go into my room? I wore them all day yesterday and took them off before… oh my God you were in my room whilst I was sleeping! Sherlock that’s just creepy!”

“Calm down it’s not like I was watching you sleep! I just broke in to use your lenses for this experiment, it was imperative for the case I’m working on!”

“You could’ve just asked me!”

“You would’ve said no!”

“Exactly! You can’t just take my stuff, especially stuff that I need, for your experiments!”

“Then I wouldn’t get to do any experiments!” Your bickering was quickly escalating into a full blown yelling match when you heard a third voice join the apartment.

“What’s going on here?” John’s arms were full of groceries and his face was full of concern.

“Sherlock took my contacts and destroyed them as well as my spares and won’t apologise!”

“Y/N won’t let me experiment in peace!” You both began to argue at the same time whilst John put the groceries on the left over space on the table, returned and stood between you, his Captain Watson persona emerging from the jumper wearing Doctor Watson.

“Enough! Sherlock, say sorry.”

“Me why? She’s the one who wrecked my experiment!”

“Because I said so that’s why! You shouldn’t have used her contacts for whatever you were doing if you could have just gone and gotten some another way.” Sherlock grumbled and burrowed himself further into his chair and John sighed, exasperated. Like living with a child.

“It was a matter of convenience.” This was the final straw. Did Sherlock not think your feelings as important to you? Of course he could be brash at times but even so, to completely ignore you as a person for his own selfish needs was all was needed for the dam to break and your despair to completely wash over you. You could feel tears prick your eyes and begin to well against your eyelashes.

“Whose convenience Sherlock?” He straightened up in his chair at hearing your wavering voice, laced with the oncoming tears. He glanced at you and immediately regretted doing so. The glasses you wore did nothing to hide the redness that threatened to seep into the whites of your eyes and the glassiness that now covered your irises. If anything, they made them all the more heart-wrenching. He looked back down into his knees and said nothing.

“Sherlock…”

“No, it’s okay John. I don’t know what I expected from all of this. I’ll see you later maybe, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, you left the flat and returned to yours, silent tears streaming down your face as your friendship with Sherlock broke into pieces.

\-------------------------------------

“You really should apologise Sherlock.” John sat back into his chair, a cup of tea perched on the arm of the chair and another handed to Sherlock. “That was really very childish.” 

“I know.” John just looked up from his cup, slightly smug, and sighed. Sentiment and feelings always were somewhat of a lost concept on Sherlock. “I don’t understand though, it’s not like any of my other experiments haven’t affected her. Why did she react like this to this specific experiment John?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with you abusing her privacy and her possessions and then not taking responsibility for it?” 

“I may be unaccustomed to many social cues but sarcasm isn’t one of them John.”

“What do you want me to say Sherlock? You really went out of line here and not only aren’t you taking up the responsibility of your actions you completely disregarded how Y/N might have been hurt by this!” Sherlock stretched out on his chair and flung an arm over his eyes, his face picture of sorrow and regret. 

Though he didn’t show it often, Sherlock really did value your friendship in the highest regard. You were one of the people who could actually stand being with Sherlock. You usually encouraged him in doing his experiments, becoming just as engrossed in the process as him which was why this situation was completely foreign to him. He didn’t know why this would have been different to all the other times he did an experiment with you. He groaned and shuffled further into the chair. If he were to admit it to himself, he would admit that there could be something more he felt for you but now, he may never get the chance to explore this because of his ignorance. 

“I need to fix this John.” 

“Yes. Yes you do.” 

“But how John? I never meant to hurt her like this. How do I undo this?”

“Don’t ask me. Figure out your mess yourself.” With that John opened the paper he had bought and proceeded to read, completely leaving Sherlock alone to fix the mess he had made. He repositioned his body in his chair and grabbed his laptop, determined to find the perfect way to apologise to you.

\-------------------------------------

You had returned to your flat nothing short of disappointed and extremely upset. For how good your friendship with Sherlock was, you both had days and issues which could just rupture the relationship between you two, yours just happened to be belittlement and a complete disregard for your emotions. _But what did you expect, this is Sherlock, high-functioning sociopath with no intention with making friends and keeping in check with others emotions_. You reasoning with yourself did nothing to keep your disappointment from your person. All you had wanted was to be with two of your best friends on a rainy day but instead, your argument could have just made that impossible for the foreseeable future, could have just made one of the most interesting people in your life not want to look at you ever again.

Your feelings for Sherlock had quickly surpassed mere friendship into more once you had moved into the flat below him and John, however you had always been sure to keep them to yourself, not wanting to ruin what you had with Sherlock. _But what use is that now? I ruined it anyway._

Your tears kept running down your face and you sniffled back the sobs that threatened to escape your throat. Not wanting to wait around in your despair for tomorrow to come, you made your way back to your bedroom, took off your glasses and got back under your doona. Though you had only woken an hour or so ago, sleep came swiftly to your emotionally drained body and you slept fitfully for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t until just after seven in the evening when you woke again, and what you woke to was anything but normal. Your room had been decorated with your favourite flowers in a variety of intricate vases, their fragrance becoming entwined with that of your flat and something delectable coming from outside your door. Your eyes still stung slightly from your crying and you could feel the streaks of dried tears on your cheeks and the clench of your empty stomach. You made your way to the bathroom and scrubbed off the evidence of this morning’s emotional ride before entering the small living area of your flat, glasses once again on your face. Here the flowers continued and the scent you picked up before was stronger. You could here clattering coming from your kitchen and a deep mumbling as well. You didn’t know whether to be happy or mad at Sherlock for entering your flat without your knowledge again to put your favourite flowers around the entire place. You walked groggily to the clattering to see Sherlock setting a plate of your favourite comfort food onto the table, along with even more flowers and a simple card. “Sh’lock? What’re doin’?” You saw him jump at your raspy voice and clearly look sheepish at being caught in your flat again. 

“I-I wanted to apologise for my b-behaviour this morning. You weren’t meant to be up until I was finished and see me here because I…” He started to look flustered as you took in his efforts. “I know that you don’t appreciate me coming into the flat unannounced, especially while you're sleeping but I just didn’t know what to do and John wouldn’t help so I don’t know if this is okay but I’m sure that flowers are given when seeking forgiveness and…Oof!” His rushed speech was cut off by your small frame enveloping his in a tight hug.

“Thank you Sherlock. You didn’t have to do all of this but… thank you.” He could feel your tears that had once again surfaced seep into his shirt.

“I really am sorry Y/N. I should have considered your emotions before taking your contacts.” You couldn’t help but huff out a little laugh at his way of apologising. His arms encircled your body and you leaned even further into his embrace.

“Yes you should have.”

“I like the glasses more though. They look nice.” You laughed out a little more as you continued to hug Sherlock, sensing his mouth curve into a rare smile. You could feel your friendship knit itself back together, and though your feelings grew stronger for the madman in your arms, you continued to bury them into your body, unknown that Sherlock was doing the same. And if you decided to wear your glasses more often, no one said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm going to put all my works here on the archive, meaning a lot of reader inserts are going to come because that's when people request on Tumblr and that's what I mainly write


End file.
